Birth of Luna/Countdown to Fun
This is how Birth of Luna and Countdown to fun goes in Luna (episode). sits alone Matau T. Monkey: Hey. Arcee. Why the long face? Arcee: Everything's fine, Matau. It's just Optimus doesn't love me like he used to. Matau T. Monkey: I know. I just know that... scratch You love Optimus Prime?! Arcee: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: Well. I'm confused. I'll go find and see what Master Ryan is up to, see ya. walks off to find Ryan, leaving Arcee to sulk at Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Oh, partner. I think you can detect a female Autobot with sadness and a love for her leader. Hawk Moth: Exactly. Ryan Repulsa: Well, you know that she be perfect for your Akuma. Moth fills the akuma with dark energy Hawk Moth: Fly away, my precious akuma. And count down that Autobot's time to fun. Akuma flies out the window. Meanwhile, Bertram and Sunset sit with Megatron Bertram T. Monkey: I just hope this countdown be cool for something. I wonder I could know Sunset is the one I met, Galvatron? nods Bertram T. Monkey: And I remember when you were akumatized, I got the role of Sunset's bodyguard. gives him a stern look Bertram T. Monkey: What? Was it something I said? nods. Meanwhile, Arcee is alone Arcee: sighs Akuma flies towards Arcee and lands on her Autobot logo and a butterfly frame forms around her eyes Hawk Moth: Luna, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power so you can prove that you are the best and the one your leader loves. However, you must do me and my partner a favour in return. When the time is right. Arcee: Yes, Hawk Moth. lets the Akuma consume her and she becomes Luna Luna: I'll destroy Elita One! the others sit together Ryan Tokisaki: I guess the countdown is getting me excited. Expect I remember the kissing zombies back in that Zombizou episode. Sci-Ryan: I know. But focus on what's happening now. Bertram T. Monkey: Okay. At least my float is cool when I show it to Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Bertram. Thomas: Shush, we're about to start. arrives Codylight Sparkle: I hope I'm not too late for the start of the parade. Ranyx: Hey. Where is Arcee? Meg Griffin: I don't know. Emmet: Op-Tammyus, you and Optimus need to help me find her. Op-Tammyus Prime: Emmet, don't worry. I'm sure she'll show up soon. But she'll be here. She never misses a party. Evil Ryan: You think so, Prime? We could still find her before the show starts. off to find Arcee Mike Wazowski: Okay, now, everybody back there, shush. the mircrophone Hello? Hello? Hey is this thing on? Testing, testing, testing! One two three! Testing one, two, three! Test, test one, one two... Hey, there we go! Welcome! Welcome to the play parade! a bell rings Time to get started, right, Roz? Roz: Oh, joy. It's play time, people! Look alive! Evil Anna: Let's not move at snails pace. Roz: I heared that! Evil Ryan looks around for Arcee Evil Ryan: No Arcee here. Agalope: comm Well, be quick, okay? The parade is starting. Evil Ryan: Don't worry, Agalope. I'll be careful and still get to the parade on time. Evil Ryan out. shows up Luna: Well, well, well. Evil Ryan: Arcee! You look different? Did you have an upgrade? Luna: My name isn't Arcee anymore. It's Luna. Evil Ryan: Why are you called by that name? Luna: Because I loved Optimus! But now, it's over! at the parade Sci-Ryan: Elita 1, this is gonna be fun. Elita 1: I know. Pororo the Little Penguin: Alright, let's get this parade under way. Ryan arrives Evil Ryan: Guys! We got a Red Alert! Red Alert: Evil Ryan, I am here for the parade. Evil Ryan: No, not you, literally! Ranyx: Oh. Matau T. Monkey: What is the problem? Evil Ryan: Arcee's been akumatized! Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody): I think it's time for me and Marinette to transform. head off Marinette: I think you are right, Roxanne. Tikki, spots on! Yeah! turns into Ladybug Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody): Silvia, sing out! turns into SwanSong Later Cody Moone: Since when did Arcee becomes smitten kitten with Optimus Prime? Evil Anna: Ahem. to Cody and Sunset Cody Moone: Sorry, Cody. I didn't know Karai used to be an apprentice to Shredder. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. I think she is a nice girl, but, I never really "liked her" liked her. I was using her to become more popular. Ugh. The old me is just that awful, wasn't he. Ryan F-Freeman: Uh-huh. Spikewave: Yep. Jetson Storm: Absolutely. Odette: Well, Cody. The only thing you did is turn your past around. Rachal Cee (Arcee): Well said, Swan Princess. Who are you and how you know Ryan and Sci-Ryan? Odette: My name is Odette. Princess Odette. Friend of Sci-Ryan and Ryan's teacher. Cee see Luna from a distance Rachael Cee (Arcee): Look. Evil Ryan: Arcee? You think she was a droplet in the mist? rest give him a stern look Matau T. Monkey: My bandmates and I could start this parade, guys. Ryan Are you and your three siren friends coming, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Of course. Adagio Dazzle: Whoo-hoo! Aria Blaze: Time to party like it's never been before. Sonata Dusk: Let's do this! Meg Griffin: Me too! music starts Evil Anna: Okay, everyone. We could hope Ladybug and Cat Noir are on thier way to help us. Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: The parade is started already? Hawk Moth: It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! evilly to the parade Thomas: Alright, people, be ready cause here comes the countdown! Cody Moone: Wait for it! Here it is! Everyone: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO! Mike Wazowski: Are you ready to play! I am! Get it? Eye am! laughs Sci-Ryan: Eye know. chuckles Cody Fairbrother: Get it? Eye know. laughs Ryan and the Dazzlings: Join in together! Yeah that's the way!~ Cody and the Rainbooms: Are you ready for a party?~ hears it SwanSong: I hear music, Ladybug! Ladybug: The parade must have started. and Adrien go behind a shop Flutter: Ranyx. You think Adrien and you could get changed? Ranyx: I think so, Flitter. and Adrien go behind a shop Ranyx: Ok, Adrien. Arcee has been akumatized. We could transform. Adrien: Right, Ranyx. Ranyx: Flitter, wings open! becomes Flutterwing Adrien: Plagg, claws out! turns into Cat Noir to the parade Matau T. Monkey: You guys having fun? Ryan and the Dazzlings: Are you ready for the party~ Cody and the Rainbooms: Then, it's time to get started~ It's the Play Parade, let's go~ The Dark Stars: Countdown to Fun~ Crash Bandicoot (EG): Let me hear you scream now~ Thomas: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Alice: Everybody sing along~ Evil Anna: Evil Ryan: Me! I mean you! Matau T. Monkey: Welcome to our world of play~ Bertram T. Monkey: C'mon, it's time to celebrate~ Emmet: So, everyone countdown to fun now~ Matau and the Skylanders: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Thomas: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan